Imaging systems are widely used to capture images of objects. For example, diagnostic images of a person or an animal may be obtained to assist a doctor or other health care professional in making an accurate diagnosis. Another example includes imaging luggage, shipping containers, and/or the like for security and/or industrial inspection applications. Imaging systems often include an energy source and one or more detectors. In particular, energy, for example x-rays, produced by the source travel through the object being imaged and are detected by the detectors. In response thereto, the detectors produce digital signals that represent the sensed energy used for subsequent processing and image reconstruction.
Some imaging systems, such as some computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, continue to increase the number of imaging pixels and the detector coverage. Accordingly, the number of analog interconnections between detector pixel arrays and the readout electronics increases, which increases the complexity of the packaging design to integrate the photosensor array and readout electronics including the A/D converter. For example, some package designs include complex ceramic substrates that are expensive to manufacture. These ceramics also have increased risk in interconnection yields and reliability. Some other package designs include the integration of photosensor array and readout electronics on the same side of a silicon wafer. However, this design results in the loss of the active detection area of the photosensor array and compromises performance as a result of the different requirements on wafer properties for the photosensor and readout electronics.